When fangirls attack
by demone bianco
Summary: Well I was just a little insane, and Jankz was a little to helpful :   So are creation of the marauder's sixth year begain. With our ocs Rosaleen and Mirella Andrews, who would of guessed we'd have everyone wrapped aorund our fingers.
1. Crap It's Hogwarts

_**I'M BACK! :]**_

_After a much need break, I choose to be a little 'itch and write a hogwart's story based on me and my best friend Jankz! We, are total muggles who have found out about hogwarts and we are going to take the time to break in! How? Well the forbidden forest wouldn't be that scary right? Plus, we are fangirls! _

'Seriously! You found a way into the Hogwart's world!' Rosaleen gasped! Her eyes wide as she brushed the old looking book. Upon it, the worlds large and bold, were written in emerald ink, HOGWARTS. Grinning from ear to ear, both girls, Rosaleen and Mirella Andrews looked at each other in a second and leap at the book together. Weather it was from the impact or the fact that they were fighting, they had landed, on their arses, in the snow covered grounds of a ruined castle.

Mirella, the smarter of the two, looked up and groaned. Not at the sight of the ruined castle, but at the fact that the two were in shorts and tank-tops and not in winter clothing. 'Hey look! Here's the book Mirella!' Rosaleen said, getting up and holding the book out. A grin on both of there faces as the flipped the first page. 'Awww! No pictures!' Rosaleen groaned slapping her head with her hand.

'Ah! But look at this hogwart appears as a ruin castle to muggl- oh my god Rosaleen! This is it! This is HOGWARTS!' Mirella, was smart enough to put it together. Rosaleen smiled brightly and waved her hand at the castle, hoping to catch the eye of someone magical. 'ya think we can get in? oh well let's go.' pushing forward and pushing the thought of running away from her head the two girls bursted forward landing face first in the snow.

'My, My, isn't it a little cold to being trying to tan ladies.' A voice, gentle and soft sounded and both girls looked up, dumb-founded. Before Rosaleen squealed happily. 'DUMBLEDORE! Oh my god, your alive, so which Potter is here?' Mirella shook her head, Rosaleen always went right for the kill. Dumbledore look dumb-founded by shook his head, his eyes glowing with miscrief. 'Comeon ladies, lets get you into warmer clothing.'

Mirella grinned, linking arms with Rosaleen the two girls headed off into the castle where their knew adventure began.


	2. snakes and lions in the other's den

**SHAWNTELLE!**

_okay guys, so thenks for the two reviews :] haahaa,_

_Jankz, right messer mooney! i can't wait! guesssssss what :] here is the chapter in which, Both girls get there you like what I did with 'you' in a sence haahaa!_

_RuuunItsJasmine(I shall call you Jasmine if you review again lol), welll thank you for the review! :] it's greatly loved! haahaa this is a little dabble, so it'll have spelling mistakes and of course be kinda quick (since i am wrighting as two people) :D._

_Harry Potter and his world [ belongs to JK Rowling. Unless she wants to give it to me :]_

_...spacer..._

**MIRELLA POV.**

'LOOK!' I squealed under my breath. Before us, Rosaleen and I, was the Great Hall and all it's students! This was great! I couldn't wait to invaide who's ever era this was bedroom, try to hook up some of the boys if you get what I mean! Yeah I'm a total yaoi fan back home, and did I mention my friend here, Rosaleen, called me Harry Potter a few times! I was insulted, but I would be honored to be James Potter, getting to sit up in that dorm with Remus and Sirius, trying to hook them up... god that would be lovely.

'EEK!' Rosaleens voice jabs me from my lovely interview if you must know! But when I look there, sitting at the Gryffindor table our four heads that we have pictured for so long. Dumbledore grinned, summoning something and the hat of hogwarts appears. 'I'M GONNA BE IN HUFFLEPUFF!' Rosaleen crys loudly, grapping everyone's attention. I however just stay back. Did I mention my friend here had moments? Well, she loves Hufflepuff and is determain to be the first evil hufflepuff in the world.

What can you do? The hat is placed on my head first. /Muggle i see, but you must be placed, head to slytherin where your sly throughts will be put to use, or to gryffindor where your bravery is.\ 'GRYFFINDOR' I squeal and run over to the gryffindor bench throwing myself next to the red-head known as Lily Evans. I try to be calm, but I see Rosaleen's face go white as she waves to me, as if fare-well. 'SLYTHERIN!' The hat yells and I watch her fist pound the air, dancing in tiny circles before basically throwing herself between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. God, she's an embarassment!

'I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter and Lily Evans!' Sirius Black says to me, and I all but squeal. Remus says something about another fangirl ... if only they knew. I smile and was about to intruduce myself when Rosaleen broke in ... AGAIN! 'I'M FRIENDS WITH SEVERUS AND LUCIUS! IN YOUR FACE MIRELLA!' I grin and point to te marauders and Lily, and she frowns. Well this would be fun, cause she just lays back and links arms with Lucius and Severus. 'I like to see you two ladies after super please.' Dumbledore says, looking on with a grin.

**ROSALEEN POV.**

'LOOK!' Mirella squeals and I groaned under my breath. God, does she have to over react? It's just a stupid great hall, filled with ... hot ... powerful ... dark ... and good ... wizards, dear lord she has changed my brain to much! Hurry picture Flitch! My eyes, they burn! Oh hi I guess, I'm Rosaleen, and my friend here, Mirella is a yaoi fan and got me into it to. Now that were here I can't wait to see my favorite harry potter shipping, sirius and remus, get together, and then maybe kill Lily and have James Potter and Severus Snape and even Lucius Malfoy to myself. No I am not a player, that's an insult, I'll only have two of them as my slaves, I'll love Severus forever! So suck it!

'EEK!' I just saw Remus Lupin's hair, and James Potter's and Sirius Black's and uge, Peter's! Mirella's fanning herself, good god! Oh well, Dumbledore has brought the sorting hat! YES! 'I'M GONNA BE IN HUFFLEPUFF!' I yelled loudly, grinning from ear to ear, as the hat sits on Mirella's head and called out 'GRYFFINDOR' when she sits next to Evans I growl and the hat is placed on my head. /Muggle again, why Dumbledore is silly! (I know right, sorting!) but you have a destiny like your friend, so you must be where the snakes lie (noooo let me be a hufflepuff!) to bad.\ 'SLYTHERIN!' I forced myself to smile, fist pounding the air and dancing towards the Slytherin table. There I see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sitting next to each other. Good.

I flop down next to them, put my arms around them and wave at Mirella. God she's embarassing to have right now, as a friend. 'Hey, I'm Rosaleen, you two are my new friends, what's the names?' The look away and I stomp on their feet. 'Severus Snape.' Hisses, well Severus and Lucius growls 'Lucius Malfoy.' I grinned and yell across the hall saying. 'I'M FRIENDS WITH SEVERUS AND LUCIUS! IN YOUR FACE MIRELLA!' Mirella pointed to themarauders and Lily. Well this would be fun, cause after Iink arms with Lucius and Severus she blows a kiss to Remus and Sirius. Oh it's on! 'I like to see you two ladies after super please.' Dumbledore says, looking on with a grin. We both nodded and dug in.


End file.
